Amando y Protegiendo - Versión Larga
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: La vida de Syaoran es difícil y la decisión para cambiarla le arrebatará más que sangre, sudor y lágrimas. NO ES HISTORIA YAOI.


**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, son propiedad de Clamp, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de ofender.**

* * *

**Esta historia esta dedicada para Brujita Lunera, que sin su comentario no estaría haciendo la historia larga.**

* * *

**AMANDO Y PROTEGIENDO**

**Capítulo I "El inicio"**

-Papá, quiero ir a jugar con mis hermanas al jardín, están haciendo…- Miré fijamente al jardín por la ventana que estaba justo a mi lado.

-¡Silencio Xiao-Lang!- La voz de mi padre inundó la biblioteca de forma posesiva, fría y humillante -Tus responsabilidades son más importantes que jugar y preocuparte por nimiedades, así que presta atención a las clases de economía…

Todos los días de mi corta vida habían sido como el hoy, lleno de clases, de tutorías, de correcciones y a estás alturas empezaba a dudar que cambiara algún día.

A mis cortos 13 años entendía que mi familia era la dueña y responsable de la Empresa Li, que cada movimiento que hiciera mi padre y mi madre interferían de forma directa en las ganancias y poder que reinaba en el aire de los negocios.

Mi papá había heredado un pequeño negocio de su padre que trataba de inversiones y préstamos a los lugareños del pueblo donde ambos crecieron. Se dedicaban a promover los préstamos con bajos porcentajes de intereses. Al morir mi abuelo, mi padre heredo no sólo el dinero, la propiedad y el derecho sobre todo ello, sino, también heredó la frialdad emocional y la ambición despiadada de generar más riquezas.

Y así lo hizo.

Mis cuatro hermanas mayores me cuentan que mi padre nunca fue amoroso con ellas debido de que nacieron mujeres, por ese simple hecho que no se puede cambiar en la naturaleza. Cuando yo nací, la familia se vistió de gala, se hizo una fiesta sofisticada y maravillosa para presentar, no al hijo de la familia, sino al sucesor de la Empresa Li…

Syaoran Li. La maldición, según yo, de pertenecer a ésta familia era el apellido.

-La lección a terminado, joven Li, mañana te veré de nuevo…- Se despidió formalmente de todos en la habitación y el viejo que me daba clases de economía salió con parsimonia de ella...

Ese vejestorio no me gustaba, miraba a mis hermanas libidinosamente y olía a ropa vieja y guardada, pero por órdenes de mi padre tenia que tomar tres veces por semana clases con él.

-Padre, quiero descansar junto con mis hermanas hasta la siguiente clase, ¿me concedes tiempo libre?- ¿Patético no? Pedirle a mi padre tiempo para poder estar con mi familia.

-No puedes, te están esperando para que inicies las clases de defensa personal, en el doyo- Giró para ver a sus hijas teniendo un reconfortable momento para tomar el té. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Mis hermanas siempre habían gozado de libertad y tiempo a su disposición, las mucamas, los mayordomos y todo el personal de la mansión en la que vivíamos parecían apreciarlas más que a cualquier miembro de la familia.

Todos parecían apreciar a mis hermanas… más que a mí.

-Entendido padre…- Mi voz salió cortante y fría. Di media vuelta y salí de la biblioteca dirigiéndome hacia el doyo de la mansión. Lo grato de ese cambio de planes era que pasaría forzosamente por el jardín y saludaría a mis hermanas, las únicas que se preocupaban cálidamente por mi.

¡Qué envidia sentía! Mis hermanas corrían, jugaban, cantaban y bailaban descalzas por el bello césped que cubría los jardines, reían sin culpa y mostraban lo que sentían sin importar las consecuencias. Mis pasos delataron mi presencia cerca de la mesa con sombrilla dónde mis hermanas tomaban un aromático té de jazmín acompañado de unas exquisitas galletas de chocolate italiano, mis favoritas…

-¡Hermanito!- Corrió a abrazarme Feimei –Toma el té con nosotras, sabemos que tus clases han terminado..

-Yo…

-¡Xiao-Lang!- Detestaba la forma en la que mi papá, de descendencia china, pronunciaba mi nombre, además, nunca salía nada bueno de eso.

-¡No puedes perder más el tiempo! Tienes una clase de karate en el doyo y el instructor ya te está esperando…- Su mirada fría e intimidante se dirigió a Feimei –Déjale hacer lo que le corresponde a Xiao-Lang como sucesor de la Empresa…

-¡Nunca lo dejas hacer nada!- Advertí el grito de Futtie, la mayor de mis hermanas.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho de intervenir en mis decisiones… ni en las de él. ¡No pueden opinar!

Así era la vida de los Li, destruida por dentro, sin valores morales, porque era, supuestamente, perjudiciales para la Empresa. Sin amor de familia…

¡Estábamos condenados!

Con paso doloroso y a punto de dejar salir una lágrima, avancé hasta el doyo, dejando atrás, una vez más, el único amor que estaba seguro, era sincero y protector.

Me apresuré a entrar en los vestidores del doyo, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer sentado al suelo… mis sentimientos salieron con dolor, las lágrimas eran signo de la soledad que sentía en mi vida. La perfección era lo más importante. Observé a mi alrededor y descubrí que cada aspecto de mi vida tenía que ser controlado para cubrir los estándares de mi papá.

Mi papá siempre me dijo que la perfección inicia con uno mismo y con la imagen que proyecta a los demás. Prueba de ello era el doyo, cubierto de paredes a techo por espejos que reflejaban cada ángulo de quien lo visitara para que cada detalle estuviera perfecto y adecuado.

Jamás entendería porque mi papá hacía lo que hacía, la empresa debería ser un orgullo para todos y la fuente de nuestra unión como familia, pero eso jamás sucedería, porque la unión se rompió desde el día en que mi abuelo le dejó a mi padre esa maldición para hacerla trascender hasta el último integrante de los Li.

-Joven Syaoran, el entrenamiento dará comienzo en 5 minutos- Mi instructor personal Hayao, el que he tenido desde los cuatro años… y del que sólo conocía su nombre.

-Enseguida voy…- Creo que mi voz sonó aguda y dolorida pero clara y firme como para hacerle entender a mi instructor que necesitaba tiempo solo.

Me dispuse a cambiarme rápidamente. Me quité la camisa y la dejé caer sin cuidado al piso, y me miré directamente a los ojos, esos ojos ámbares que para mí mismo eran tortura de mi vida.

Mi papá tenía los mismos ojos y yo no quería que me convirtieran en lo que estaba seguro no me gustaba y no era.

Seguí observando mi cuerpo semi desnudo en los espejos y encontré esas cicatrices que cubrían una sección de mi espalda, cerré los puños y acepté que mi vida estaba lejos de ser mía.

Me vestí y salí. Los recuerdos tormentosos tenían que ser mi pacto conmigo mismo de que las cosas cambiarían en un momento, uno que desconocía. Hoy por hoy tenía que resistir para sacar en algún momento a mi familia de la miseria con la que había sido condenada.

Me esperaban tres horas de entrenamiento duro y agotador. Calentamiento siempre en silencio, por orden de mi padre.

Cuando iniciamos el trabajo pesado, mi cabeza estaba llena de coraje y resentimiento, me sentía esclavo de mi apellido.

-No puedo evitar decirte esto… -Me sorprendió la voz de mi instructor, normalmente no hablábamos y mucho menos nos interesábamos en la vida del otro.

Creo que mi mirada fue de completa sorpresa, lo que causó que se dibujara una sonrisa de duda en los labios de Hayao y prosiguió.

-Eres una persona fuerte, inteligente pero sumamente dócil, saca todo lo que quieras aquí, en éstas horas, descarga las penas y los dolores aquí, pero siempre preséntate firme y altivo con tu padre.

-No entiendo…- Me interrumpió dándome la espalda y cambiando el tono de su voz… Creo que se interesaba por mi de alguna forma que yo era incapaz de entender.

-Te conozco desde que eras un niño, desde los cuatro años he sido testigo de las cosas que vives tú y tu familia, y déjame decirte que lo que he visto es la punta del iceberg…- Giró sobre si mismo y me vió fijamente con sus ojos verdes- He visto las cicatrices que tienes en la espalda, las tienes desde los 9 años y ambos sabemos que son un recordatorio, de los más brutales que he visto y precisamente por eso te aconsejo que aprendas a conducirte en la vida que te tocó; escucha, afirma, lleva a cabo pero no olvides la esencia de ti mismo, no olvides la nobleza y el amor que tienes…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi mundo estaba más claro que nunca, yo jamás sería ni libre ni feliz tratando de contradecir las órdenes del padre que en secreto le decía papá esperando que algún día entendiera que el amor de la familia tenía que ser la base de cada decisión…

-Sé libre en tu soledad y estoy seguro que las cosas que realmente valen la pena en tu vida nuca desaparecerán…- De pronto su mirada cambió al ver a mi padre acercarse.

-La clase ha terminado- Dijo severamente. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ahí de frente, estaba mi padre y de pronto, entendí claramente lo que tenía que hacer…

Obedecer y con tiempo sería libre.

-Hemos terminado, padre. Me ducharé y subiré a mi habitación a realizar los deberes de la escuela que serán para la próxima semana y más tarde cenaré en mi habitación. Con permiso.

No pude dejar de sentir, era imposible, acaba de decidir crear una fachada para que no me lastimaran más. Este era el nuevo Syaoran Li.

Tal cual lo dije, realicé mis actividades y no salí más de mi habitación en toda la noche.

Al acostarme no evité sentirme algo tonto e infantil por haber tomado esa decisión…

-Syaoran, ¿puedo pasar?- Era la voz de mi hermana Fanren, que cálida y amorosa era el bálsamo que estaba buscando.

-Adelante…- Me senté en la cama y esperé la llegada de mis hermanas como frecuentemente lo hacía a altas horas de la madrugada. Al fin de cuentas, era el único momento que podía ser el hermano menor querido para mis hermanas -¿Y las demás?- Pregunté al advertir que sólo Shiefa la acompañaba.

-Nuestro "jefe" les ha prohibido salir de sus habitaciones… por el evento que se suscitó en el jardín esta tarde…- Explicó con pena Fanren.

-Pero te trajimos esto- Shiefa me extendió una bandeja llena de las deliciosas galletas que había visto por la tarde- Sabíamos que te encantarían, eres nuestro hermano después de todo y sabemos que amas el chocolate tanto como nosotras.

-Gracias…- No pude decir más, el nudo en mi garganta era grande, así que tomé las galletas para llenarme la boca y evitar llorar… pero fue en vano…

-Tranquilo hermanito, las cosas tienen que cambiar, verás que seremos una familia de verdad en algún momento…- Fanren y Shiefa me abrazaron tiernamente.

-Seguiré las órdenes de nuestro padre con el firme motivo de sacarnos de todo esto, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad las cosas tomarán un rumbo que no se hubiera imaginado mi padre… En ese momento estaremos bien, por los siguientes cinco años, les pido paciencia y distancia, no quiero que las vuelva a lastimar…

Al parecer entendieron muy rápido o les había extrañado mi forma de hablar y comportarme, porque su mirada fue de pena y angustia, pero no había nada que hiciera cambiar de decisión.

Mi vida la tomaría en mis manos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Muy buenas tardes tengan todos, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia que publiqué hace tiempo en un reto de apertura del foro "Cazadores de Cartas".

Era una historia corta, pero gracias a Brujita Lunera y su review donde me regaló la idea de hacerla larga, he decidido hacerla larga :D

Si tienen dudas, comentarios o cualquier cosa, me pueden dejar un PM o un review y les contestaré con mucho gusto.

Las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas o antes, dependiendo de cómo me trate la vida (jejeje).

Espero les guste, y espero que al llegar hasta aquí estén pensando en dejarme un comentario para alimentar mi alma y seguir felizmente con la historia.

Un beso y un abrazo a todos.

Y un beso y un abrazo especial a Brujita Lunera quien sabía que el estreno de la historia sería el 1 de Abril... y que por miles de otras cuestiones a penas la estoy subiendo. :D

¡Muak!


End file.
